Tout ce que Dick est
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre elle. Mais il ne l'avait pas aimé non plus. Alors pourquoi être sorti avec elle ? Parce qu'elle était le moyen de briser son frère. D'une manière qu'il ne comprendrait jamais...


**Titre** : Tout ce que Dick est

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : amour, famille

**Temporalité : **saison 3

**Référence/épisode** : épisode 8 de la saison 1 « Le test de pureté », épisode 13 de la saison 2 « Au dessus de tout soupçon »

**Résumé** : Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre elle. Mais il ne l'avait pas aimé non plus. Alors pourquoi être sorti avec elle ? Parce qu'elle était le moyen de briser son frère. D'une manière qu'il ne comprendrait jamais...

**Note de l'auteur** : petit one-shot sur Cassidy, Dick et Mac. J'espère qu'il vous plaira

_..._

_..._

* * *

...

...

Dick est un abruti complet.

Vous me direz qu'il y a des millions de raisons pour lesquelles Dick est un abruti complet. Mais la raison d'aujourd'hui dépasse celles des autres.

Mais reculons un peu dans le temps pour le comprendre.

...

...

— **Avril 2003.** Neptune High émerge peu à peu de l'effervescence créée par le test de pureté. Meg Ryan, la récente salope du lycée, s'est vue rendre son intégrité ; le prof d'informatique a été épinglé pour détournement de mineure et Sean Freedrik a perdu le peu de crédit qu'il lui restait encore. Un chef d'œuvre écrit, réalisé et produit par Veronica Mars...

En parlant du loup, la voilà qui lance un regard faussement désolé à mon frère qui, pour une fois, ne réplique par une remarque salace et affiche un air agacé. Son capot fumant en est clairement la raison...

Et c'est à ce moment que « le miracle » se produit.

Deux coups de klaxon, une voiture kaki flambant neuve et une conductrice au large sourire et au regard malicieux. Une connaissance de Veronica visiblement. Mais là n'est pas le plus intéressant.

Le plus intéressant, c'est mon frère : figé et suivant du regard cette fille. Rien de bien anormal me direz-vous : Dick est un primate, reluquer le sexe opposé est dans sa nature.

Sauf que cette fille, il ne la _reluquait_ pas. Il la _contemplait_. Surpris, décontenancé, le front plissé, le regard sérieux, et soudain, le sourire rêveur. Comme un homme subitement pris d'un bon sentiment.

Je m'approche de lui, comme pour m'assurer d'avoir bien vu, lui tends une bouteille d'eau et me renseigne en prenant l'air le plus naïf au monde :

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Le sourire rêveur disparaît en un clin d'œil et il m'arrache la bouteille des mains.

« Rien qui te concerne, Beav'. Des trucs d'hommes... De vrais hommes... »

_Je le déteste. Non je le hais. Rectification : je le vomis !_

_Richard Casablancas fils_, _je te__ hais ! _

D'un geste paternaliste, il me tapote l'épaule et s'en va aborder une jolie blonde qui passait par là. Il avait déjà oublié la brune aux mèches bleues.

Mais pas moi.

Parce que cette fille venait de m'offrir un moyen de me venger de mon frère, de lui faire mal.

Vraiment mal.

D'une manière qu'il ne pourra jamais comprendre, parfait crétin qu'il est...

...

...

— **Mai 2003**. Je me suis renseignée sur la Fille et j'ai pu établir son profil.

Cindy « Mac » Mackenzie.

Élève discrète mais beaucoup plus intelligente que la moyenne. Issue d'une famille modeste, n'a de gothique que ses vêtements. Génie de l'informatique, amoureuse des animaux et très forte aux jeux de shoot. Deux choses qu'elle avait en commun avec Dick, aucun avec moi.

Il n'allait pas être simple de l'aborder.

Étrangement, c'est Veronica Mars qui, un an plus tard, m'a offert l'occasion de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Une enquête ou que sais-je d'autres...

À partir de là, tout a été plus simple. J'ai pu découvrir que Mac n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter au physique d'un mec et que brillante, elle appréciait ma compagnie.

Trois jours plus tard, on officialisait notre relation. Naturellement, Dick ne mit pas longtemps à apprendre la nouvelle : son petit frère qu'il pensait gay avait une copine.

_« Alors comme ça notre Beaver nationale a une petite amie ! Et dire que je pensais que tu étais de l'autre bord… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te dirai tout ce que tu as à savoir sur les filles. Fais confiance à Docteur Dick ! »_

Puis il découvrit l'identité de la fameuse copine le jour de la kermesse.

Et ce fut... sans prix.

Ce fut d'abord le choc, puis la nervosité, ensuite le mépris et enfin la violence.

Je voulais de lui qu'il montre le pire de lui-même à La Fille et il ne m'a pas déçu !

Le plus jouissif dans tout ça ?

Son regard.

Confus, désemparé, emmerdé par le fait de nous voir ensemble, mais sans jamais comprendre pourquoi.

Lui d'ordinaire si détendu et cool ne se reconnaissait plus.

Et Mac dans tout ça ?

Terrorisée. Pétrifiée sur place. Dégoutée à vie de Dick Casablancas.

J'avais gagné, il avait perdu.

Jamais elle ne serait à lui.

...

...

Dick est un idiot.

Parce qu'il est tombé amoureux et ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. Pas même après que je me mette à sortir avec la fille en question...

Je suis parfois curieux de savoir quand la réalisation viendra dans sa petite tête. En plein trip alcoolique ? Entre deux décuvées ?

Bah, ça ne change rien.

Parce que dorénavant, c'est trop tard.

Demain elle sera marquée, corps et âme.

Cassidy « Beaver » Casablancas sera à jamais le premier de Cindy « Mac » Mackenzie, la seule fille qui aura arraché un sourire sincère à Richard « Dick » Casablancas.

Alors...échec et mat, Dick.

...

...

D'un geste prudent, Richard referma l'ordinateur portable de feu Cassidy.

La nuit était tombée. La lune était cachée. L'électricité était coupée.

Mais Dick y voyait claire.

Un peu grâce à la radiance du PC. Mais surtout par son contenu.

« Tu devais vraiment me détester Beav'. »

_Beaver._ Ouais, rien que ce surnom affligeant lui donnait le droit de le tuer.

« Tu as raison sur toute la ligne : je suis un idiot. »

Un imbécile heureux qui n'avait pas su protéger son petit frère d'un prédateur sexuel. Un idiot qui, pire encore, l'avait enfoncé en l'affublant du pire surnom qui pouvait exister. Un tocard qui n'avait pas su voir la détresse dans le regard de son frère. Un abruti qui avait fermé les yeux sur mal qui grandissait dans celui qui partageait son quotidien...

Depuis toujours, Cassidy l'avait toujours suivi. Enfant, c'était agaçant. Avec le temps il s'y était accoutumé. Et à la fin, c'était devenu plaisant.

Comme avoir une deuxième ombre...

Sauf qu'au fond et depuis toujours, l'ombre, ça avait toujours été lui. C'était lui qui dépendait de Cassidy. C'était son petit frère qui lançait les idées. Lui qui suivait en croyant diriger.

Mais maintenant il n'était plus là...

Et Dick n'était plus l'ombre de personne.

« Ouais, tu as raison petit frère : je suis vraiment con. Mais... »

Mais son petit frère s'était trompé sur un point.

La Fille, Mac, il n'en était pas amoureux.

Bon il est vrai qu'elle est plutôt pas mal dans son genre. D'ordinaire il préférait les filles exubérante, en mini-jupe et aux décolletés plongeant. Mais le style gothique ne lui déplaisait pas. En fait il trouve ça même plutôt _badass_ les mèche bleues. Et puis oui, Mac a un regard très intelligent et un joli sourire. Et il est clair que cette fille en a dans le ciboulot. Et des yeux à couper au couteau...

Ok, peut-être qu'il avait effectivement un petit quelque chose pour cette fille !

Peut-être qu'il aurait aimé apprendre à la connaître _un peu plus_.

Peut-être que...

Peut-être que Cassidy avait simplement raison.

« Peut-être que je craque pour Mac. »


End file.
